This application is submitted in answer to RFA#-10-NIH-NCI-DRCCA for the establishment of a CCOP to conduct clinical research primarily using radiotherapy research protocols and other protocols where radiotherapy plays a significant component of the research question. Our primary research base is the Radiotherapy Oncology Group (RTOG) with Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center functioning as a second research base. OUR SPECIFIC AIMS AND OBJECTIVES ARE SIMPLE AND ARE SUMMARIZED BELOW: 1.1. To bring the advantages of clinical research to our patients; 1.2. To strengthen the cancer control activities in our area in the form of encouraging and fostering strong relations and exchange with the Brooklyn Community Hospital Oncology Program (a CHOP supported by NCI contract N01-CN-25589). 1.3. To test and hopefully prove that the introduction of active clinical research in our community will help wider and faster dissemination and diffusion of cancer therapy in the community bringing it up to the state of the art level. 1.4. To bring and maintain the physician's knowledge and expertise to a state of the art level, thus benefiting the patients by upgrading the quality of treating physicians. It is hoped that we will be successful in influencing the end point in cancer therapy, namely mortality and morbidity through such concerted organized efforts. Other effects such as increased awareness of patients and physicians regarding the cancer effort, as well as, the increased viability of the cancer control effort (B-CHOP) are also inevitable.